The present invention relates to a new and improved construction of apparatus for cleaning air charged with contaminants, especially fibers and dust, comprising a pre-separator and a dust filter arranged after the pre-separator, with a suction nozzle operatively associated with the dust filter and effective at its filter surface.
There are already known to the art apparatuses serving for the cleaning of air, for instance sucked-out of textile machine rooms wherein cleaning of the air is accomplished in two stages. The heretofore known apparatus of this type, especially such which are self-cleaning at the side of the pre-separator and therefore can be maintained continually in operation, require an exceptionally large amount of space.